The Revenge of the Geruneru Famiglia
by ShiroChibiTiger
Summary: The Geruneru is known as a Famiglia with a grudge to the Vongola, but is just known as an old mafia tale. But suddenly one day where Tsuna and his friends were struck by a strong earthquake, they appear in front of their own eyes. How will the Geruneru put revenge to the Vongola? Will the Vongola have the taste of their own defeat?
1. The Geruneru Famiglia

**A/N:**** This is my first time writing a Fan-Fiction, so sorry if it is really bad~ Yes, I don't own KHR or any of the characters (except the bad guy and his companions). Yush~ It's really bad, but still enjoy~ If someone had the idea of the new type of flames, sorry for taking them *bows***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any of the characters. Only the bad guys XD**

"_The_ _tale of the old famiglia, which is known as the Geruneru Famglia is known across the Mafia. The truth of it's existence is unknown, and just taken as a little fairy tale. The tale starts with long time ago, the Geruneru Famiglia and the Vongola Famiglia were tied in becoming the best Famiglia ever. They had the secret flame that was called as the "Universe" flame. Until the Vongola Primo, Giotto easily defeated the Geruneru. It's known until now, that the Geruneru curses and ghosts are hunting in the Vongola, sending them bad luck and misfortune... Or maybe even.. Death"_

The sound of a book closing is heard, as the little baby with the yellow pacifier looks at the frightened 10th Vongola Boss. "That's why your no good. Don't you understand that it's just a tale?"

"B-But! If they hunt us... Hieeee!" he shivers in fright, as he gave Reborn the scared look "Now I won't be able to sleep tonight!"

"L-Lambo-san is scared..." The child disguised as a cow gets teary eyes, and snot coming out of his nose.

"At least they are not hunting YOUR Famiglia!" Tsuna exclaims out, as both of them hugged each other of how scared they were.

It was early spring, and the pink cherry blossom trees gave a pink color touch to the Namimori town.

"Tsu-kun! If you don't hurry, you will late for school!" Nana Sawada shouted from down stairs. Tsuna could hear the frying pan frying a delicious breakfast, as a sweet smell reached his room.

"Hiiee! I am going to be late! I better hurry!" he stumbles down the stairs almost tripping, but manages to stay stable. There on the dining table, a group of Italians (and one chinese) were gathered. Bianchi the poison cooker, Fuuta the Ranking Prince, and the only chinese I-Pin. All of them enjoyed their delicious breakfast, well cooked from Nana. Tsuna liked the whole breakfast time, except for the fact that Reborn kept on stealing his food.

Soon after that, he walks outside his door. His right hand man was waiting in delight, waiting for him to do something.

"Huh? Gokudera-kun, you seemed very excited today."

"10th! Look inside your mail box!" Gokudera's finger pointed at the Sawada mailbox. Tsuna in confuse went there and opened it up. A very luxurious envelope was inside, with a stamp of the Vongola marked right on the very right corner.

(I somehow have a very bad feeling about this...) he thought to himself in worry, and carefully opened up the envelope. Inside, there was a letter with a Sky Flame on the top to proof the 9th Vongola Boss wrote this.

"Tsuna! Gokudera!" A voice is heard from afar. It was the usual happy-go-lucky voice that everyone recognizes.

"Yamamoto? I thought you normally reach us more away from here. Did you get the same letter?" Tsuna shows him the letter with the flame ignited on top. Yamamoto nods happily, and shows his.

"It seems that it's a invitation to a memorial event. It's to recognize the first Vongola Famiglia, our ancestors" He laughs "I can't wait!"

"Our ancestors?" He starts reading the letter, reading carefully every single word.

"_Dear Tsunayoshi Sawada and his Guardians,_

_We are soon to have the event of recognition. We put up this event to send blessings and happiness to the spirits of the First Vongola Famiglia. You are invited since these are your ancestors we are talking about. Don't worry about arriving to the destined place where the event takes place. At 5:00 PM in front of Tsunayoshi Sawada's house, we will send a car to take you all to the private Vongola jet. I hope all of you can make it safely._

_Sincerly,_

_The 9th"_

"The only problem I have... is that why in front of my house?" he sweatdrops, and looks at the letter in worry. "You know, things like this really... make my worry a bit"

"Don't worry 10th, I know everything is going to be all right!" he does a thumbs up towards Tsuna, with a smile in his face. The smile turns into a nasty look when he looks at Yamamoto "So, let's hurry up baseball idiot.."

They walk through the hallways, which seem quite empty. That was a sign that probably school already started. The three of them walk in fast steps, until an unexpected rumble was heard. This rumble wasn't a normal rumble... it felt like an earthquake.

Girls screaming in fright, while the voices of the teachers and boys were heard, trying to protect everyone. Tsuna looses his steadiness, falling down.

"H-Hiiiiieee! W-What's happening?!"

"10th, grab on me!"

"Gokudera, watch out! The lockers are going to fall down!" Gokudera looks up, and Yamamoto was right. The lockers lost their balance, and started rocking back and forth, until it finally started falling.

"Sistema C.A.I.!" The lockers stop falling, being stopped by the shields. His power which was Sistema C.A.I., protected both him and Tsuna.

"T-Thanks, Gokudera-kun.." Tsuna was frightened. He was scared of this earthquake, and wanted it to stop. (Please.. Nobody get hurt..) he prayed.

After 1 minute, the earthquake stop. They were sighs of relief, but also screams of pain. Gokudera supported Tsuna to stand up, and Yamamoto looked around if anyone was injured.

A voice echoed inside Tsuna's head.. "**We will hunt you down Vongola... We will hunt you down..**" The voice sounded very scary, like a ghost that screamed in agony. Tsuna felt a shiver through out his spine. He thought for a moment, but later came into a conclusion.

"Don't tell me... The Geruneru Famiglia?!" Tsuna was really scared "Maybe that story is right..."

"Pffft! Look at his face DokoToko! Look at his face!" A voice of a young man was heard, it seemed that he was making fun of Tsuna.

The man had neat blue hair, that was kept down by gel. His eyes were very.. um.. asian like, with the color of green showing off.

"True true~ Nyusususu!"

"Who's there?!" Gokudera takes out his bombs, and Yamamoto prepares his sword.

"We will hunt you down Vongola.. We will hunt you down!" He started laughing like a maniac "Or what I thought I would say?"

"Uh.. No, nobody thought that..." Gokudera made out a point. Awkward silence filled the area...

"... J-Just shut up! I am trying to be cool here, okay?!" he pouts at Gokudera "Anyways, to introduce myself~. My name is Fiori Demoniaco. I am the boss of the so called fairy tale Famiglia.. the Geruneru.. Nyahahaha!"

"Geruneru? Don't give me that bullshit! The Geruneru is just a tale!" Gokudera throws his bombs towards Fiori. Fiori raises his hand and grabs both bombs before they explode, and throws them back at Gokudera. Yamamoto comes up at the nick of time, cutting both of the bombs with his blade.

"Nyususu~ Not bad~" DokoToko came up and took out HIS katana "I wanna try out those skills" he smirked.

The noise of the katanas was heard, clashing against each other various of times. Sparks could be seen.

"Not bad? Yours aren't as bad either!" Yamamoto smiles at him, and they kept on clashing off.

Fiori attention went to Tsuna, and he closely walked up to him "Ne~ Vongola Boss, your first one really did a bad thing to us~." He pointed a little stick at Tsuna.

"Won't let you get close to 10th!" He took out his bombs, but were grabbed by a little pair of hands. They belong to a little girl, who seemed around 11 years old.

"Hey Mister. Kids shouldn't play with bombs~" She threw them away, and glomped Gokudera (Oh you fangirls, you wish you were this girl, right?).

"O-Oi! Don't glomp me!"

"I wanna play with you! I am bored, and I like octopus Misters" she pouts.

"Who are you calling an octopus mister?!" He grabs the girl, pulling her off.

The little girl gives him a glare, and later start slapping him. "Your so rude! Mister! You didn't even ask my name!"

"S-Stop slapping me you brat!" he lectures her, but she just ignores him and continues slapping him ".. Fine! Whats your name?!"

"Yay!" She squealed in happiness, jumping up and down "My name is Run-ki~ and I decided you are going to be my husband!"

"What the hell?! I never agreed to that!"

"Welcome to my world Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna sweatdrops, and turns towards Fiori, ready for business. He eats his dying will pill, and goes into Hyper Dying Will Mode "You, what's your business with us?"

"You never heard of the tale? The tale of what such things the Vongola did to the Geruneru? Ha~ I am going to teach you alright!" He takes out a ring.

Everyone there seemed with the will of fighting. Glaring at each other, clashing swords and arguing with each other. But one single voice interrupts them all.

"For fighting out in the hallways, I will bite you to death."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Nice to meet you, I am Deiji Akuma

**A/N:**** This is my first time writing a Fan-Fiction, so sorry if it is really bad~ Yes, I don't own KHR or any of the characters (except the bad guy and his companions). Yush~ It's really bad, but still enjoy~ If someone had the idea of the new type of flames, sorry for taking them *bows***

**This is the second chapter of "The Revenge of the Geruneru Famiglia" Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor any of the characters. Only the bad guys XD**

"Don't interrupt me, you rude fiend.." Fiori gives a glare to Hibari, the leader of the disciplinary committee.

"Haven't you read the rules, herbivore? It's shown that fighting is not allowed in the school grounds.." He takes out his hard-looking tonfas, ready to attack "So, which herbivore should I bite to death first?"

"We weren't planning on fighting at schoo-"

"We won't fight? Of course we will fight, you vongola ruined our reputation..." he glared at Tsuna, and then at Hibari "If you have business with me, say it out loud and try hitting me with those weak tonfas" he smirks.

"..." Hibari goes charging towards him, and swings his tonfa. Fiori got hit by it, unable to stop it.

"... M-My my~ It seems I can't stop your attack! Very well then, I will attack now!" he ignites a darkish looking flame from his ring. you could see little sparkles of white inside it, it really looked very galactic like "I will show you the power of the universe!"

"I am not interested. I just want to bite you to death..." he swings his tonfa, but Fiori blocked it this time.

"That's very rude of you! Don't swing when I am acting cool, alright?" He grabs the tonfas, steals them from Hibari and throws them out the window.

"Well then.. Roll, Cambio Forma.." Alaude's handcuffs suddenly appeared, Hibari swinging them around his finger like a boss.

"Handcuffs? Pfft!" He starts laughing, but got caught by one anyways. Hibari swings the cuff, making Fiori go out the open window "O-Oi! I don't know how to Fl-!" Bam! He fell right on the floor outdoors. Hibari steps on one of the spiky purple balls floating around, and goes towards Fiori's direction. Kyoko Sasagawa was right down there, seeing the whole event of Fiori being send down from the building. She runs up to Fiori in worry.

"A-Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay for you?" he gave her an annoyed look "Ah! Right! You can be.." he grabs her, and carries her princess like "The hostage! Nyahaha!"

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna flies down at fast speed to Fiori, trying to punch him, but he skillfully dodges.

"Don't take Namimori as hostages, or I will bite you to death.." He whacks him with the tonfa, making him stabilize himself by walking backwards.

"Ow-! Don't hit me with that thing! Fine, then I will just simply not take her as a hos-"

"No good, Bossu. You need a hostage, that's the plan, right?" he shouted at Fiori, as he continued his spar with Yamamoto.

"Damn.. Then I guess... I think... This is hard... Screw this! I am running away!" He starts running away, still holding the confused girl. Tsuna chases after him, at full speed. But somehow, this guy runs faster when his running away.

"Don't take Kyoko-chan with you!" he continued chasing him. Fiori's shoes were ignited by the dark blue flame, making his speed faster. Faster and faster until Tsuna lost track of him, and he hide himself inside a house in the neighborhood.

A kid that we all know in cow disguise looks at him "Who are you, weird looking mister?"

"Lambo-kun?" Kyoko blinks, as she is still carried by our bad guy.

"Weird looking? Well, excuse me!" He got angry at him. Footsteps were heard down the stairs, very tiny footsteps. The sound of a gun triggering is heard, until the baby with curly sideburns and a yellow pacifier appears.

"Your the Geruneru boss, are you?" He points his gun at Fiori. Fiori gulps as he tries to move away as far as he can from Reborn.

"... So what if I am? I have a hostag-!" a big, green hammer hits him on the head, as he's sight gets blurry and he feels dizzy.

"Hn, that was easy"

"I see 5 babies.." He concentrated his eyes at Reborn.

"I know your objective and what you want to do with Tsuna. You want to overrule the Vongola, right? I suggest you this idea.." He whispers inside Fiori's ears. He snaps out of his dizziness and looks at Reborn with shocked eyes.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes, I am serious. Now hurry it up!" Reborn slashes him with a whip.

Hours passed, until Tsuna came into his house to see if he was hiding there. He's eyes get caught of someone he never saw. A guy with black messy hair, who somehow still had the asian looking eyes.

"Hi, I came here to introduce myself. My name is Deiji Akuma."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
